Enemy Border
by soccerdude10
Summary: An Epic tale of the war between Mario and Bowser and the fight over the Mushroom Kingdom and the events that took place between that time.
1. Eternal Memories

Enemy Borders

Hello. This is my first POV story to be easy. This may be the most serious fic Iv'e ever done. Well when you compare it to the smashers stuck in the car. Haha anyways, I don't own Mario!

* * *

I turned my head to Peach then back to Yoshi. The tears on their face made me cry too although I tend to be harden on the eyes.

The little back car drove in to the dark and gloomy cemetery. Rain was falling. But my face was to numb to feel it. I comforted Peach and made her cry on my shoulder as I watched them place my brother into the grave.

I let out a faint cry and closed my eyes.

The Kingdom was safe. And so were the Mushroom Kingdom people. But the war left too much of a scar on not only me but everyone. My brother, Luigi, he was physically scared too. Too much to be brought back.

"Mario." Peach whispered in my ear as she watched Luigi be put in his grave.

"Yeah Peach?"

"I'm sorry."

She held on to me tight. (this seems to romantic ughh)

I stared at my brother one last time. The men gently put him in leaving me and the rest of us to do nothing but watch. And watch only.

"Goodbye" I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

He was gone.

The rain started to pour harder and everyone at the funeral took out their umbrellas and ran straight to their car.

"Come on Mario." Yoshi said as he patted me on the shoulder. He headed for his car and so did I and Peach.

Daisy, stood there motionless. She wanted to do something to make him come back but nothing was possible. She just stood there.

Some people say this happened because of a true heroic act or maybe Bowser wanted to get back at me. Whatever it was, I will tell you what really happened and what took place the last month or so. My name is Mario Mario and this is my story.


	2. Coming Face To Face

Enemy Border

Chapter 2: Coming face to face

Hello. I don't own Mario sono suggestions….

Moe from Simpsons: Hiya Homa!

Soccerdude12: Errrrrr wrong story...

Homer: Mmmmmm donuts!

Soccerdude12: Will you guys get outta here! Anyways, enjjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting face to face.

It was a Saturday morning in the kingdom. I was fast asleep in my house snoring like always. Luigi got up and made himself a cup of coffee and looked outside. He let out a sigh of relief. He knew the Kingdom was safe and the threat of Bowser was a thing in the past. Or so he thought…..

I eventually got up and headed downstairs. "Hey bro." I told Luigi. He nodded back as he read the Mushroom Daily.

I sat down in my chair and told Luigi, "So anything big in the news?"

"Not too much. A festival is being held in Sarasaland. I hear those Bean Bean Kingdom folks are going to be there too." He told me, full of interest.

"Maybe we should go." I said.

Luigi nodded and laughed. "I'm sure you'd like to see the Queen of the Bean Bean Kingdom again."

I turned around and told him, with the most sarcastic face, "Oh yes that would be excellent. With her weight, she'll feel like a pencil."

Luigi chuckled.

"Okay I'm going." I said as I took my cap from the closet.

"Too where?" Luigi questioned me.

"Are you my mother?" I said. Luigi raised his left eyebrow.

"Okay I'm going to Peach's castle."

"Why?"

"Some sort of meeting I'll be back soon." I said. I opened the door and left the house.

Eventually, I got to Peach's castle and when I went in, it was chaos.

"Peach" I started "what's going on?"

Peach sighed heavily and grabbed my hand. We walked into a silent room. She picked up an envelope.

"Open it." She said.

I gave her a queer look as I opened the envelope.

I mumbled the words I was reading. When I was done I was in shock.

Bowser, called for an invitation to meet at his castle that night.

"It says you have to be alone Peach. It's one of his traps."

"I know. Mario, please come with me. If Bowser does something you'll be there."

I bit my lip. It's been a while since Bowser threatened us. Who knows what he will come out with? One thing I know about Bowser is he doesn't try anything twice. Except the part of kidnapping Peach. But who knows things might be different.

I called Luigi and told him I wasn't coming home tonight. He was not angry with it at all; in fact he said Daisy was coming over that night so he won't be home alone.

I walked into the weaponry room and grabbed a few items.

"A power flower?" Peach told me, knowing that the power flower was retro now and days.

"Hey you never know. Maybe you can teach old dog new tricks." I joked with her. She shook her head and laughed.

We boarded the plane at sunset. I looked at the sky. It bought back memories of Brooklyn and the fun I had. This made me remember how much fun I have here at the Mushroom Kingdom.

"You know Peach." I started as I sat in my seat next to Peach.

"Yah?" She responded.

"Maybe we can have a get together with the gang. Yoshi, Birdo, Daisy.

"Well that would be fun." She said and opened a bag of peanuts provided in the item holder.

The plane started and I could feel the Earth tremble like I hurricane just hit. There was so much air resistance in the air my gums were reaching in back of my teeth! On the outside.

(that didn't make sense lol)

We eventually landed on Bowser's property. The dark, gloomy sky gave me chills down my spine. Peach, was trying to relieve for nervousness by listening to her I-Pod. _Opposites Attract…._ Was what I heard through the I-Pod.

I looked up at the castle. The door slowly opened with a faint creak sound. We both entered with caution. The castle was pitch black and was completely mute. I glanced at Peach, she glanced back.

"Hello hello" A voice was heard throughout the air.

I made a fireball appear in my hand lighting up the ground floor a tiny bit.

"Mario do us both a favor and put that away. I just want to talk like adults." Suddenly, the lights turned on and Bowser was there, standing in the center of the floor. He grinned at us.

He signaled us to follow him through a large hallway.

"You remember this place Mario." Bowser said look directly forward, not even looking at the both of us.

"Just, what do you want?" Peach asked.

Bowser laughed.

Soon we reached the end of the hallway. It unveiled a large room with a rather Nordic table with elegant chairs from each end to the other.

"Sit." Bowser said. He sat down at the head chair at the point of the table.

Peach and I both sat at a chair.

"Bowser just tell us why did you bring us here?" Peach asked with fear in her eyes.

"I believe we had an agreement about the Mushroom Kingdom. One side, my land other side, yours." Bowser explained.

"So…" Peach said with a puzzled look.

Bowser continued to explain, "We also said if ever we were to have a war-"

At that moment my eyes shot up. What was Bowser coming on to? Change the agreement, or possibly, a war?

"-we would have to agree right?" Bowser questioned Peach.

Peach was not sure what to say. "R- Right"

"Here I am face to face with you. No one but you me and Mario. I declare War on you." Bowser said eyeing Peach.

Peach shrieked with shock and immediately got up from her chair and headed for the hallway. I got up also and rushed over to Peach and glared at Bowser.

Peach turned around and looked at Bowser. "No." She said.

Peach and I quickly walked away and headed down the hall.

Bowser immediately got up from his chair and chased after us. "I suggest you look at that wall to your left." Bowser said, smirking.

Peach panted and slowly turned her head to the wall.

"Help!"

There stood Daisy. Chained to the wall with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Cousin!" Peach screamed now starting to cry. She turned to Bowser with rage. "Let her go!"

"I will. If you accept my war." Bowser said.

"If she doesn't?" I asked, wanting to know the dreaded outcome if she declined the war.

"Simple. I will destroy her." Bowser replied.

Peach broke down and cried on my shoulder. I let her do it, trying to make her calm down.

"Peach don't do it! Keep the Kingdom safe!" Daisy screamed.

"Cousin Daisy….I…I… can't do that to you." Peach tilted her head down and softly spoke. "I accept."

Bowser grinned and laughed manically. "Excellent."

Peach now full of rage faced eye to eye with Bowser. "Now let her go."

"Kill the flower princess." Bowser glanced at Peach with a devilish look on his face.

He then got up from his seat and marched to the door he entered from. The electric door opened and he walked in. He left a few last words for the trio. "I will leave this room and lock it. You will be then swarmed with my army. Any last words?"

"You're going down." I eyed Bowser leaving him with a look of shock before the doors locked us in.

I comforted the girls. "Don't worry girls we'll get out."

"I doubt it!" A voice was heard from the other end of the room. It was the leader of the army, Bowser's assistant, Kamek, leading the little pack of goombas and troopas towards Mario and "Say goodbye Mario hahaha!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well you like it? R&R!

Moe: I'mmmmmm back!

Homer: Hey you stole my ankey!

Austin Powers: It's a man! Baby!

Soccerdude12:...


	3. Prisoners Of The Night

Soccerdude10: Chappie 3 is here weeeeeeeee. I have to tell you. This chapter is still a chapter but you will meet some more main characters all at once. Trust me.

Yoshi: When do I come into the fic?

Soccerdude10: This chapter didn't you read what I just said? Everyone knows a war fic with Mario must include you.

Yoshi: Really? I have to fresh up!

Soccerdude10: Now who will do the disclaimer?

: I believe I can help you.

Soccerdude10: Okay we all know it's you Wario.

Wario: Doh I miss! Anyways, Soccerdude10 doesn't own Nintendo and never will!

Soccerdude: Unless I get a huge fortune and buy Nintendo out….right…..enjoy!

Chapter 3: Prisoners of the Night

* * *

"Mario what do we do?" Peach asked, biting her lip.

I saw the little pack coming very quickly and they showed no sign of peace. The little army was full of goombas and koopas and Kamek at the front line. From this point on, I knew things would get worse and it did….

"Girls you find a safe hiding place!" I screamed at the helpless Peach and Daisy.

Daisy shook her head in disagreement and stepped right beside me. "I'm helping you"

"No Daisy you can't."

"Look! If I wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened! It's the least I can do." She looked at me and looked back at the pack.

I aloud her. "Alright"

Luigi was at home waiting for Daisy to stop by. He looked at his watch. "Half past 10" He whispered, dazing at the stars.

He decided to watch TV while she came. Who knows, maybe she was running late.

He flipped through the channels back and fourth, searching for something to watch when something caught his eye.

A scene of a few people with some cover masks on crashing through a window with a sort of body in there hands.

"_The festival had to shut down so that the police on duty for the festival can search for her."_

"Mia Mia." Luigi said.

"_We don't know who took her but authorities are looking and seeking aid of the Mushroom Kingdom. Some suspect Tatanga is back while others say it might be Bowser. We will keep you updated with this._

Luigi, seeing this was shocked. He covered his mouth and froze for a moment. Unaware of what to do, think, act. The 3 masked men was all that could run through his mind. The masks they had to not be seen. Why? All he knew was he had to tell the Castle. For all he knew now was Daisy was missing.

Daisy and I went head to head with the pack. I was throwing my fireballs, taking out a few goombas while Daisy punched and kicked enemies in sight. She was quite a good fighter. Her physic was magnificent and she had quite a punch. Then suddenly a strong force hit me on my cheek. No goomba was around me. It was Kamek. Using his wand to unleash powerful forces towards me. I knew that if he was here, it would make this escape much more difficult and that the bad should be taken out first. I jumped over the heads of goombas as I made my way towards Kamek.

Kamek was aware of me and shot some magic at me. Instantly, I took out my fire flower and did not hesitate at shooting it at him. He showed a quick look of pain but it soon went away.

He looked at me and grinned. "Really Mario I thought you'd be up to date with the new gadgets out!"

Full of anger, I jumped at him, pinning him down to the floor. "And I thought you'd be a better fighter."

"Fighter me? Nah I'm more of a ranged type of person"

A punched him in the nose. I hate people with a bad attitude.

Kamek now started to bleed from his nose and he glared at me. He slashed his staff at me but I quickly dodged it. He struck again this time, on target. I screamed in pain as my head was in agony. Kamek just smiled and started to hit again. This time I was alert and caught him off guard. I grabbed his staff. He had his hands on it too so it was a struggle to get it. We fought over it when I snaked into my pocket grabbed my fire flower out and shot the fire at him. Instantly, he let go and drew back from me. He had no energy left and could not fight anymore.

"Mario you are a good fighter. But so am I." Kamek instantly got the staff back in his hands. He smirked. He charged up his staff and shot a powerful force towards me. I crashed against the wall and slowly slid down. Kamek followed me to where I was and prepared to charge up again.

"Oh no you don't!" I got up and used my Mario tornado on him. Kamek went flying to the other side of the room.

Kamek lay motionless on the floor. He was not dead but he fainted. I blurred him off and went back to Daisy.

I aimlessly shot my fire flower at the enemies. Gradually a lot were taken out.

Soon it was Daisy and I with 5 koopas and 5 goombas.

"You may have took out the others but not us!" One goomba told me.

He charged at me with all his might. I saw him coming and punched him. He fell to the ground dizzy.

The others hesitated and walked backwards away from me.

"Don't hurt us!" One Koopa pleaded.

"I won't hurt you. Not if you unlock these doors." I said.

The koopa nodded and unlocked one door.

Daisy went to get Peach in the corner she was hiding in and helped her up from the floor.

"Is it safe?" Peach asked.

"The whole castle isn't safe. Come on we can get out of here now." Daisy told Peach who slight nodded.

Beyond the door was a long hallway with many doors. The ground was made of steel and so were the walls.

"Dungeon room?" Daisy asked.

"Yup." Peach replied.

* * *

Luigi had went over to the castle, in search of answers. He went in and headed down a long corridor which finished with the M.K.U main room. (Mushroom Kingdom Unit)

When he entered many Toads were typing things in their computer while other Toads suited up for any mission they had. Luigi spotted Toad and went over to him.

"Hey you heard?" Toad asked.

"Yes I did and I want answers Toad." Luigi demanded.

"Well I can't tell you much." Toad said, as he headed across the room with important papers in his hands.

Luigi grabbed him by behind and looked him in the eye. "Look I just want to know Toad why are you being like this?"

"Mario told me not to tell you." Toad tilted his head down.

"What did he tell you?" Luigi asked.

"I-I-…..he was going to Bowser's with Peach."

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"From what we heard, Bowser has declared war on us." Toad told Luigi.

Luigi, took in another shock. Could this be linked with Daisy's disappearance?

"What about Daisy?" Luigi asked with fear in his eyes.

"We have people working on that. But for now I can't help you." Toad let out a deep sigh. "I'm truly sorry."

"Maybe, I can help?"

Luigi heard it but didn't know who said it. The room was packed and couldn't identify who said it. A sudden feel was felt on Luigi's shoulder. He turned around to see Yoshi.

"Yoshi hey." Luigi said.

"I heard to sorry man." Yoshi patted him on the back.

"So am I." Another voice this time it was recognizable.

" Dk hey." Luigi greeted.

"I'm guessing you guys got called here?" Luigi asked.

"Well a princess has been kidnapped, a war is going to start yes we did get called."

" I got called too." Another one said. It was Birdo, one of the most eligible female fighters.

Toad walked by the little clan and Birdo called towards him, "Toad you called us here what do we do?"

"We are not sure yet. Until we have more information, we'll let you know." Toad told Birdo.

Many Toads were hard at work with this case. Daisy's disappearance, and the little information about the war, this is where the help was needed the most in a situation like this.

Luigi looked outside the window nearby. Something told him they needed to get to Bowser's castle right away. Maybe Daisy was there. If she was there he had a little relief. He knew that I was there and I was keeping her safe from harm like how I protected Luigi when he was small. From then on he knew, I would always be there. I just wish I could say the same at this very moment…

To Be Continued

* * *

Wow I did that all In one night. Well I admit this is an interesting chapter. I tried to introduce all the character in this one.

Yoshi: I hardly was in this chappie!

Soccerdude10: But you were just introduced…. Trust me you'll be in it.

Yoshi: Will there be any romantic scene with me and Birdo?

Birdo: slaps Yoshi Pullllease… wait I love you!

Moe: Hiya- wait wrong fic right?

Soccerdude10, Yoshi and Birdo: Yup.

Moe: Awww man oh well at least one person loves me…

Soccerdude10: Yes well R&R!


	4. Encounter with the Koopa Bowser

Soccerdude10: Woah chapter 4

Yoshi: I didn't even have a big part in that last chapter

Birdo: Hey at least I came!

Yoshi: Well I hope I get more action in this chapter…

Soccerdude10: You will….if you do the disclaimer…

Yoshi: Fine… Soccerdude10 doesn't own Nintendo.

Soccerdude10: Yay now enjoy!

Wario: AHHHH IT'S INSPECTOR CLOSEAU

Inspector Closeau: But I'm not the Steve Martin one I'm Peter Sellers one! WAAAAA

* * *

Chapter 4: The Escape

Last time on…Enemy Border…

"Dungeon room?" Daisy asked.

"Yup." Replied Peach.

Chapter 4: The Escape

I examined the room. Many prisoners were inside it. There eyes full of pity, and despair. It was quite dark in the room. Only a dim light at the end of the hall made the trio make there way across it.

As they were passing through this hallway, one dungeon cell laid empty. Only a bed rested there. Instantly, Peach's eyes grew out tears.

"My-my dungeon cell..." She wiped the tears off her eyes. She was here a lot and the horrors still filled her mind.

"Peach? Are you okay?" Daisy asked Peach.

Peach sniffed and replied. "Yes I am it's just being kidnapped is not a feeling of happiness…"

Daisy, who was feeling pity for her cousin comforted her until I reminded the two of our mission and how we had to get out of here.

"Look girls we gotta leave this place. No more stopping got it?"

The girls nodded and they continued to run down the hall.

The hall finally came to an end and I could feel the sweat run down my cheeks. I swept it off and hesitantly opened the door. _"No signs of danger in here" _I thought.

"Peach" I started "Where are we now?"

Peach examined the room once more and came to a conclusion. "The main hall." She said.

Daisy, now had a look of confusion on her face and said, "Main hall? That must mean the exit is around here!"

The two girls laughed. They would soon be out of here. But I still had a bad feeling in me. Bowser must have some guards around.

Then I saw him.

"Girls get back!" I yelled as Bowser jumped out of nowhere, trying to slash me with his mighty claws.

Peach screamed and tried to run for the exit but Koopas were blocking the exit, frightening Peach. She ran the opposite way but still Koopas blocked her.

The koopas were heading towards her and Peach slowly stepped away from them but it was too late. They got her.

"Help!" Peach screamed as they shoved her in a bag.

Daisy, currently helpless jumped to the rescue and started tearing those dang koopas apart. Punching anyone who tried to make an attack on her. But the koopas were overwhelming and Daisy was overwhelmed. She could no longer fight off the koopas and she was taken away too.

While that was happening, Bowser and I were at it, trying to make a strong impact on each others body. But we were both equally good and our attacks were blocked from each other.

I leaped high into the air and shot some fireballs at him. I hit him and he let out a weak cry but jumped up at me and slashed me in the face.

"AHHHHH" I screamed. I fell to the floor in pain from the powerful slash. Blood was the damage from it .

"Hah can't keep up huh?" Bowser told me, smirking.

" Heh as if." I got right up and shot a fireball at him. This time, the fireball was from me.

Bowser rubbed the spot where I hit him. He looked at me and smiled. "Still the same…" He blurred it off and instantly, came running to me screaming in anger. He tried to punch me but I blocked the punches same as he blocked mine. Finally I hit target but Bowser was not that easy to take care of. He shot fire at me and luckily I dodged it. But he didn't stop. Blowing fire to every place I went. Soon I was having trouble since I was having a hard time dodging the brutal fire assaults on me. I kept myself off guard and he hit me with his fire, pushing me far back in pain.

I stood on the ground for awhile, suffering from the fire.

Bowser looked at me and smirked devilishly. Soon he walked away from me leaving me alone on the floor. I lost the fight and the princesses were gone out of my sight.

* * *

Luigi, was still pondering about the whereabouts of Daisy. Bowser must have something to do with it was all he could think of. He watched the Toads work really hard, figuring out what was going on and what to do.

Soon, Yoshi, Birdo and Dk approached Luigi, trying to cheer him up.

"Now that she's gone you are a free man!" Dk told Luigi, only to receive a glare from Luigi.

"Look Luigi we feel for you. But if you want to do something you do it. Standing here will not help!" Birdo told him.

Luigi got up from his chair. He looked into the stars and softly spoke. "We must reach Bowser."

"Bowser?" Yoshi said with confusion.

"Yes. That's where Peach and Mario and Daisy is! And Mario always comes back victorious but it's been 2 hours now! We got to go rescue them…"

Yoshi and Dk exchanged glances. Heading to the enemy for something not quite sure is risky but if Luigi believes it, they'll help.

"Alright!" Yoshi said grabbing some nearby fire flowers and other gadgets. "Let's do it!"

Luigi smiled.

The 4 were now all equipped up and ready to go but Toad had a few words to say. "

"Be careful guys and come back soon. The war is now." Toad smiled and waved goodbye. He headed back to the M.K.U HQ room and continued with his deeds.

The four left the castle and walked down the entrance door, and to the plane.

They got inside and sat down. Yoshi and Birdo were together while Luigi and Dk sat together.

The pilot did the thumbs up sign from his pilot room and instantly, the plane started and took into the sky.

Luigi looked out his window into the world below. His face filled with mix emotions. "_I'm coming"

* * *

_

Ughhh at the end of this chapter I got writers block1 LetS MAKE IT COME BACK!


End file.
